How NOT to summon a demon lord: God of the fallen
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Like creation, with light there is darkness. Demon lords are said to be the strongest demons and creatures that can even challenge gods. What happens if a God walks among our adventurer's? Follow Saisho Musuko, a famous Dealsmen and his trusted drunk bodyguard, Wasabi Wata. Rated M for swearing.


God of the fallen:

In the Border City Faltra, two figures walked an isolated road leading to the darker side of the city. One figure stood at six feet two inches tall while the one beside the first stood at a simple five feet tall. With it being night time, their attire, as well as their body details, could barely be seen. It did not take long before the two walked into a hidden inn called 'Spider's Den.'

As the two entered the bar, both figures could be seen as men. The taller individual has a toned body as well as tanned skin. His eyes were a dark brown while his hair was black and combed back. Attire-wise he wore shoes, long pants, a long sleeve, and a coat all in black. Overall, he looked like a young adult and from a rich family while holding a scepter with a black diamond at the top.

The other male was less appealing to look at. Not only was he a demon with a chain around his neck but also the four horns, the bottom two curving down and up while the top horns just pointed up. His eyes were glowing orange with messy white shirt hair and also having a skinny body build. Wearing wooden sandals, worn-out shorts, and a sleeveless shirt while holding a sake gourd in his left hand.

The receptionist was a young man with black hair and pale skin along with having sky blue eyes. He looked to the two customers only to see the demon and sigh while looking back to the taller male.

"Please sir, keep your slave outside. I'll do business with you after you do as I ask." The receptionist asked swaying his hand in a motion that resembled the dismissing of another.

"Are you referring to my bodyguard?" The young man asked looking to the male with a chuckle before looking back forward at the owner to see the look of confusion on his face.

"That cannot be your bodyguard. Sure, he's a demon but adventurers now are strong enough to kill such lowly creatures." The receptionist said with a smirk while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's clear your new here but just for the act of entertainment, why not make a bet? Get one of your guys hiding in the dark to take my friend. If my bodyguard losses, I will pay ten times the amount for my room." The taller male claimed with a smirk of his own.

"You serious? Alright. Brutus! Come out here." He receptionist shouted before a heavily armored male came from the shadows easily towering over the smaller male and standing at a towering seven feet tall.

"You *hiccup* really like it...*hiccup*...when they don't think... don't you *hiccup* Saisho?" The shorter male asked softly clearly drunk.

"But of course. It's entertaining to see others to be misled so easily, don't you think...Wasabi?" Saisho asked with a soft groan at the name before looking at his body as if asking him in silence 'really'.

"Alright, even though I know it isn't possible, what happens if your guy wins?" He asked laughing at his joke.

"Simple. I get a free stay here for...hmm I'd say...forever." Saisho answered making the receptionist laugh louder.

"As if that'd ever happen?" He spoke with a grin.

"So, your too afraid to take this bet? It seems one-sided to me." Saisho said with a soft smile now as if amused.

The receptionist's laughter died down before gritting his teeth now.

"I did not say anything about not taking the bet. I'm going to take every last bit of money from your pocket you little brat." He threatened before looking at Brutus and nudged his head.

"Then the deal is on," Saisho spoke backing away now and placing his scepter in front of him with both hands on the head if his weapon.

Wasabi only sighed before bringing his drink up and taking a long swig. At that moment, Brutus ran towards Wasabi in an attempt to grab his tiny body. For split second, a grin appeared over Wasabi's lips before he vanished. Brutus blinked before looking around for the small demon but felt a weight on his head in which Wasabi sat finishing his drink and tying it to his hip.

"You're a slow one *hiccup* ain't ya? Slow and *hiccup* stupid. Like your mom." Wasabi spoke chuckling only to jump of Brutus' head to avoid another grab and land softly on the ground but tumbled onto his butt chuckling more.

"Leave my mother out of this!" Brutus shouted before running towards Wasabi again.

Wasabi hiccupped before getting to his feet and running towards Brutus. When they were mere inches from one another, Wasabi fell flat on his face causing Brutus to come to a stop and look down at Wasabi confused. The receptionist could not help but laugh at this stupid foolery before Brutus stood over the downed demon. With a shrug, Brutus brought his right fist over his head and brought it down.

Right before contact, Wasabi rolled to the left avoiding the fist and getting back to his feet. Brutus was growing more and more annoyed before bringing his opposite hand to try and grab Wasabi. This proved futile as Wasabi stumbled backward and fell on his butt again avoiding the males grasp once more.

"WILL YOU STAY STILL YOU DRUNK FOOL!" Brutus shouted standing up only to have Wasabi get up and run towards him again.

"Flame charge," Wasabi shouted before his body was engulfed in flames before tackling the shocked Brutus back.

"What the?" The receptionist asked with both hands on the desk staring at the towering adventurer who was knocked backward.

"WOOO LIGHTWEIGHT!" Wasabi shouted before jumping up over Brutus grinning. "PHOENIX STRIKE!"

Brutus watched in slow motion as Wasabi took hold of both his ankles from behind and having his knees aiming down at his gut. Not wanting to go out so easily, Brutus brought both hands up to try and grab Wasabi one more time but this time it succeeded. With his hands around Wasabi, he could not help but grin with the look of victory on his face. His grin faded quickly as Wasabi's body was engulfed in flames once more and burned his hands to the point his bones were now visible, forcing him to release Wasabi before he raced down and slammed his knees into his gut

"SCREAM BIG BOY! SCREAM!" Wasabi shouted while Brutus screamed in pain before finally passing out and dying in his knocked-out state.

Sighing in satisfaction, Wasabi stumbled off the corpse of Brutus and fell on the floor laying on his back laughing still.

"What the hell just happened?" The receptionist asked in disbelief looking at the dead Brutus.

Seconds later, Wasabi and Saisho were surrounded by at least three assassins. Three blades placed against their throats with Saisho sighing heavily.

"Like hell, I will keep the deal. You...you cheated! You must have!" The receptionist shouted before he went silent hearing the sound of coughing and looking behind him to see an elderly man stand walking from the hallway.

"What...is with all the noise?" The elderly man asked using a walking stick to get to the front of the desk.

"They...they broke in and are attempting to rob us, sir William." The receptionist lied to the owner before Saisho laughed.

"It is been a long time William...how have you been," Saisho asked with a smile.

"Ahhh Saisho Musuko! My friend! It has been ages!" William spoke with a smile of his own before looking at the assassins. "Disperse immediately. He is my honored guest."

The assassin's removed their blades and turned to William bowing their heads before retreating into the shadows. Saisho sighed and walked forward while Wasabi struggles to get up on his feet but eventually did.

"My apologies. He's a new hire. Javoc, apologies to Saisho now." William commanded before looking at Javoc pissed.

"There is no need for an apology...he has said something he...really shouldn't have," Saisho spoke looking at Javoc with a grin and bloodlust eyes.

"What? Wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry." Javoc spoke looking into Saisho's shivering in fear.

"You did not keep your end of the deal Javoc?" William asked as if pitying Javoc now.

"I didn't mean it. I-I was joking." Javoc said trying to save himself while back up.

"No one's laughing Javoc. Can't be a joke if no one's laughing." Saisho started before shaking his head. "We made a bet and you did not want to hold your side of it..."

"Please...spare me," Javoc begged as tears began to drip from his eyes.

"I think not..." Saisho whispered with a grin.

Javoc widened his eyes before gritting his teeth while narrowing his eyes and raising both of his hands.

"THAN YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL! THUNDERING JAVELIN!" Javoc shouted shooting a large javelin made of complete lightning and flying towards William.

Saisho chuckled and moved in front of William without any worry before an amulet slipped out of his shirt. The center of the amulet opened into that of an eye before the spell was negated.

"Now now Javoc. Is that any way to treat your boss?" Saisho spoke walking to Javoc who was too stunned to answer nor move.

"H-H-How?" Javoc asked with Saisho now inches away from him chuckling.

"You see Javoc...I can't go to hell...because hell is already here." Saisho whispered the last part into Javoc's ear and backing up while his eyes shifted hellish red causing Javoc's eyes to widen.

"Your…" Javoc started but was interrupted by Saisho swaying his scepter over his mouth.

"Silence," Saisho whispered as Javoc's voice was silenced.

"What will you have from him?" William asked walking beside Saisho looking at Javoc.

"Everything. To show such disrespectful behavior towards me...is a crime one cannot forgive. Do you have anything against this choice of mine?" Saisho asked looking at William who only shook his head.

"None," William spoke walking off back to his room. "When you finish, met me in my room. I will deal with your purchase."

"Of course," Saisho spoke before looking back at Javoc with a grin once more. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Javoc stood there tears streaming from his eyes before Wasabi walked up to Saisho softly nudging his side.

"Ah...ah...Saisho-san...SAaaIiSHO-SAN!" Wasabi said making Saisho sigh and hang his head back.

"What?" Saisho asked looking down at Wasabi.

"Can... can I have him? I'm almost out..." Wasabi asked with a sad face while swirling his sake jar hearing that the contents inside were nearly gone.

"...fine...go ahead. Make it fast." Saisho said with a sigh with both hands on top of his scepter once more.

"Thanks, man...your...you're the best," Wasabi spoke while patting Saisho's arm before stumbling past him and making his way around the desk.

Javoc watched frozen in fear as Wasabi stopped mere inches away. He could feel Wasabi's eyes looking him up and down as if he was nothing more than food. With Wasabi standing right in front of Javoc, the two just stood there before Wasabi brought his almost empty bottle of sake and placed it up to Javoc's mouth.

"Harvest," Wasabi asked in an almost silent tone before the lights of the room faded for a second.

As the lights came on, Javoc stood there motionless and no clear wounds. What could be seen was his lifeless eyes and his wide-open mouth while Wasabi closed his bottle and chuckled softly to himself.

"This should last sometime now, giver takes...two swigs. Man, I can't get enough of this brew." Wasabi spoke tying it to his hip once more and looking to Saisho.

"Then let us move on," Saisho spoke impatiently while following after William.

"Come on. Say my name." Wasabi teased following Saisho.

"No. The deal was as said. Once a day I will say that name. I still do not know why you chose such a ridiculous name." Saisho complained while Wasabi laughed.

"Why not? It's funny plus who would take a name like Wasabi seriously?" Wasabi asked with a grin.

"No one. Not unless they are professionals. One of these days... you're going to get beaten bad if you think deception will work all the time." Saisho warned making Wasabi only giggle.

"As if these humans and what not can beat me," Wasabi said with a cocky tone.

"Let's not be too arrogant. We all know what happened last time we were so arrogant." Saisho whispered looking over his shoulder at Wasabi with narrowed eyes.

"...point taken," Wasabi spoke closing his eyes and sighing.

"Good. Now, on to business." Saisho said with a smile before entering Williams's room.

-Williams Room-

"So, let me get this straight. You want to partner up with me and my group for information gathering?" William asked sitting in his chair.

"Yes. I had another group but we had…a bit of a falling. We worked well for months but then they wanted to end our lives because they thought that if they killed us and turned our heads over for the bounty, they would get a land of their own," Saisho spoke sighing heavily.

"Would your bounty be able to give them a kingdom of their own?" William asked with a raised brow.

"…yes. Point is, I do not take kindly to being backstabbed." Saisho said after clearing his throat.

"If your bounty is so high, how is that you were not taken down yet?" William asked rubbing his chin.

"So many questions my dear friend. My bodyguard kills any who tries to harm me. So far it has never failed me. Because of that, he has gained the title of unbeatable…so far." Saisho explained with a shrug while sighing.

"They tried everything?" William asked placing his hands together.

"Yes. And every time they failed. They tried to poison me, tried to beat me with numbers, and even tried to get my life through a gamble…all failed." Saisho answered with a soft chuckle.

"Gambling? That is a strange way to try and kill you…" William said with a puzzled look.

"Some were smart enough to see that fighting Wasabi was not getting anywhere. They wished to put their lives up for a game. My life and that of another's…." Saisho said with a heavy sigh.

"You gambled with them," William asked with an amused laugh.

"Yes. Most were boring while others were…entertaining, to say the least," Saisho admitted with a laugh of his own.

"You are proof that you never lost then," William said sitting back on his chair with a smile.

"Indeed…now what do you say, William?" Saisho asked with his hands behind his back.

"How do you know I will not betray you? I do run an information system here. What makes you think I will not give your location away for money?" William asked with a serious face now.

"Easy. You owe me and of course, you are a man of your word. I am not that in tune with collecting information but I am not bad at it either." Saisho said with a smirk.

"…you're not wrong. I do owe you. It's thanks to you that I was able to bring up my business. I will gladly be your partner. I look forward to working beside you Saisho-san." William spoke standing up and placing his hand out in which Saisho nodded and brought his hand to shake his.

"Also do you have a room we can stay in?" Saisho asked making William raise his head and nod.

"Of course. You and your friend are my honored guest. I can get another worker to lead you to your rooms." William spoke standing up and swaying his hand.

"Like always William you know how to treat your friends," Saisho said standing up and making his way to the door but stopped before turning around and looking at a sleeping Wasabi.

"Shall I have my helpers take him to his room?" William offered in which Saisho sighed and shook his head.

"No. Wake up...or I'm taking your gourd away," Saisho spoke which instantly woke up Wasabi who took his bottle and held it in both hands hissing at Saisho.

"...my precious...MINE" Wasabi hissed while getting to his feet.

"Then let's go. You can sleep when we go into the room.." Saisho spoke with a smirk making Wasabi sigh and stand up straight groaning.

"Erza...come in and show our guests to the master room," William ordered before a young girl appeared in front of the door standing at five feet five inches while clothed in a black robe with a hood and mask hiding her face.

"This way gentlemen," Erza spoke bowing her head.

"Mmm, she looks...delicious," Wasabi whispered licking his lips.

"No. She is our guide to our room and a worker for William. We have no reason to harm her." Saisho said with a chuckle.

"Mmm, I have a few reasons to harm her." Wasabi continued while taking a step towards Erza.

"...enough," Saisho ordered making not only Wasabi freeze but also William and Erza.

The three stood there silently and shivered in complete fear. Wasabi slowly turned his head to look at Saisho who stood right next to him glaring at his form.

"I'm sorry master..." Wasabi spoke turning and bowing his head to Saisho.

"Good...now then...Erza." Saisho said with a gentle smile causing her to almost jump but stood at attention.

"Yes!" Erza yelped making Saisho chuckle at her cute Yelp.

"Please lead the way," Saisho said while gesturing her to lead.

Erza nodded her head and turned to leave the room while Wasabi followed behind restraining his urges completely now. He stood like a lifeless soldier waiting for his master's next command.

" I apologize for scaring you and your granddaughter...I'll leave a pouch of gold coins for both you and her. Oh. My condolences to your daughter and son in law. Until tomorrow William. Rest well." Saisho spoke bowing his head before leaving his office.

"How did he know..." William asked himself before falling on his chair staring at his desk.

-Next morning-

Saisho would be up and standing in front of a window with his hands behind his back while holding his scepter.

"You're up early boss," Wasabi spoke walking into the room wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You left Erza alone?" Saisho asked while still looking out the window.

"Yes. The ones trying to get to you though...I dealt with them all." Wasabi said with a smirk while standing beside him.

"All of them?" Saisho asked looking over his shoulder at Wasabi.

"Yes. All ten of them...and yes I cleaned my mess." Wasabi answered with a chuckle while raising his head.

"So, your gourd is full then. That should keep you busy for a long while. As for why I am up so early...I was just thinking is all." Saisho said sighing as he looked out the window again.

"About Scarlet?" Wasabi asked me with a raised brow making Saisho sigh.

"Yes. She was one of the few that entertained me well enough so that this kingdom wasn't so dull." Saisho spoke while Wasabi nodded his head as well.

"She was fun to hang with. One of the few humans I did not mind hanging around with...mainly because she knew how to counter my advances." Wasabi admitted with a shrug.

"That explains why you were making a move on Erza," Saisho said turning to face Wasabi with a smile.

"Yup," Wasabi answered with a sigh.

"...well it only goes to show that things were as fate decides," Saisho said closing his eyes only to hear a knock at the door.

"Who dat?" Wasabi asked looking at the door in which he walked over and opened the door revealing Erza with the scroll of information.

"Your intel you asked for is here Saisho-sama," Erza spoke looking at Saisho rather than Wasabi.

"Thank you, dear. Is there anything else?" Saisho asked turning around to look at Ezra with a gentle smile.

She blushed under her mask from seeing his smile before looking away and clearing her throat.

"Yes. My grandfather has told me stories about you. The deals you make...the lives you have taken...is it all true?" Erza asked walking into the room and behind Saisho.

"I cannot make you believe what you do not want to. What do you think?" Saisho asked opening his eyes and looked out the window.

"...before I thought they were just an over-imaginative story my grandfather told me to entertain me..." Erza admitted hanging her head down.

"And now?" Saisho asked smiling softly while turning to slightly look at Erza now

"I believe every bit of it. Everything he said...is true. I watched from the shadows ...the fight with...Wasabi and Brutus...as you said...it was one-sided...you never said who was on the deep end." Erza explained looking at Wasabi.

"Very clever. You are as smart as your mother...and cautious as your father." Saisho said the last part with hate while glaring out the window.

"You didn't like my father...you hated him but because mother said to leave him be you did not harm him," Ezra spoke bringing her hand up to touch Saisho's arm but stopped Midway before pulling her hand back.

"Yes...I couldn't say no to her even if I tried." Saisho said with a sigh before turning around completely to look at Erza with a smile. "Now, what do you want from me, child?"

"Yes...well...I wanted to travel with you?" Erza answered as she played with her fingers.

"Travel where Erza? You have to be a little more specific." Saisho asked with a chuckle.

"...I wish to serve you as my master!" Erza shouted while bowing her head.

"...does your grandfather know of this?" Saisho asked as his smile faded into a serious face now.

"No, he doesn't. It is not his choice to decide where I go." Erza spoke raising her head.

"I see...normally I would have taken your offer without a second thought...if I did not know your old man," Saisho spoke with a faint smile while bringing his left hand up to rub the bottom of his shoulder.

"But...what right does he have to decide where I can and cannot go?" Erza complained gripping her hands into fists.

"Simple. He watched over you and kept you from harm's way. Something I could not do for your mother." Saisho said shaking his head.

"I can handle myself just fine?" Erza spoke standing tall and proud.

"Well, then what about this. Try to knock me down. Out of all your grandfather's stories, he has never told you any of them about me ever fighting. Am I correct?" Saisho asked with a smirk.

Erza stood there staring at Saisho before looking down at the ground in thought. It did not take long before she sighed in defeat before shaking her head.

"Then there is no way I would even be able to touch you...he has never told me stories of you ever being able to punish deal breakers...as Wasabi would always take them from you. That does not mean you are weak but rather you are much stronger then Wasabi-san." Erza explained now looking towards Wasabi.

"...you are so much like your mother young one," Saisho commented with a gentle smile but with a hint of sadness in his eyes before sighing and walking past her.

"I will get stronger..." Erza claimed as Saisho walked past her earning another smile from Saisho before Wasabi walked past her chuckling.

"Good luck then kid. You're going to need it." Wasabi spoke with a smirk leaving Erza to watch the two to leave while Wasabi held the information on Saisho's targets.

-Day of the Elvin ambush-

Saisho walked the muddy floors of the man-eating forest, a place said to be dangerous to be alone with Wasabi complaining most of the time. Even though they were alone, there were no signs of any wild-life around or could even be heard. The silence alone was strange to Saisho, he rarely traveled out of the city but when he did, this forest would be his primary area to meet with those who wanted to keep their meeting hidden from prying eyes. In the forest, not only do the creatures assist Saisho somehow but it allows him to easily find any who would try to interfere with his business.

"Why...are we here and not at the city making deals like normal? Usual you come out here doing an important business deal. I see no one else around." Wasabi continued to complain while holding his gourd in his right hand.

"Because given the information I was given. A few individuals are said to arrive here under some more than strange mission." Saisho answered with his hands behind his back laughing softly while Wasabi groaned.

"What makes these individuals so interesting that we would go here?" Wasabi asked making Saisho sigh and come to a stop.

"We are here because I wish to decide for myself if they are worth my time or not," Saisho replied earning a loud groan from Wasabi.

It was then that Saisho and Wasabi turned towards the sound of magic being used. Not just any kind of magic but a high tier yet controlled to not do heavy damage. Saisho could not help but smile before activating his teleport spell and appear near the two but behind a tree as the three targets were busy talking to a group of elves as well as watching a cowardly human flee from the scene. The only group behind was that of a mixed-race group. An elf with blonde hair and green eyes as well as breasts bigger than normal elves. On the other side of the group stood a young pantherian girl with black hair, and in the center of the two stood a tall demon with white hair and his two horns almost pointing up with a curve.

"Okay I will admit, this is pretty neat. especially the elf...with the big titties." Wasabi said looking at the elf and licking his lips while rubbing his hands together. "We going to say hi?"

Yes, let's...but let me make myself perfectly clear. No one is to be harmed OR harrassed. You are to treat them with respect since I have taken a general interest in them. Understood?" Saisho demanded while glaring at Wasabi.

Wasabi shivered and turned to face Saisho before nodding his head in understanding. This action earned a smile from Saisho before looking towards the group and walking out of the cover of the tree to walk towards the group with Wasabi following behind. The sound of walking caught the attention of the elf to which the others turned towards the direction she faced as well.

"Greetings young adventurers. My name is Saisho Musuko...and this here is my bodyguard, Wasabi Wata." Saisho introduced themselves before Wasabi bowed his head to the three individuals.

"WASUP?!" Wasabi asked with his arms outstretched before falling on his rump chuckling.

"Saisho Musuko? The legendary Dealsmen? I thought you never left the city?" the pantherian shouted but the look on the elf was still clearly shown as confused.

"Saisho? I have never heard of him? But how could I not sense you two?" The elf asked scratching the top of her head.

"I am seen when I wish to be. Not before." Saisho simply answered with a shrug before looking to the demon. "Now, may I ask your names?"

"If you are who you say you are, you should already know." The pantherian spoke narrowing her eyes.

"You are right, I do know who you all are but I want you to introduce yourselves anyway. It's only fair." Saisho spoke swaying his hand forward awaiting their answer.

"...my name is Rem Galleu. An adventurer." Rem introduced herself still glaring at Saisho.

"My names Shera L. Greenwood. I'm also an adventurer." The elf introduced cheerfully making her breasts bounce and causing Wasabi to eye at the mounds that jiggled.

"And you?" Saisho asked looking at Diablo with patient eyes.

"I am Diablo. The demon lord from another world." Diablo claimed with a smirk.

"Diablo? Like Satan?" Wasabi asked at Diablo with a raised brow.

"Diablo? Interesting. I see that my visit here was not wasted at all...now than may I ask what a princess is doing here with this group?" Saisho asked looking at Diablo with an amused smirk.

"Saisho-san. Why are you here?" Sheera asked looking at Saisho.

"To see you three of course," Saisho answered with a soft laugh.

"Why?" Diablo now asked with narrowed eyes.

"Easy. You all have an interesting story. The little one about housing something that others seek, the elf who is a high noble of the elf kingdom, and then there is you..." Saisho paused before walking up to Diablo with a smile.

"Housing something others seek?" Sheera repeated while looking at Rem.

Rem could not help but widen her eyes in surprise while tensing up almost instantly.

"Oh don't worry Rem, I am not going to tell anyone. That would bring up only needless trouble." Saisho said laugh lightly.

"What do you want?" Diablo asked leaning forward.

"Well to make a deal. Let me and my bodyguard adventure with your group when we see fit. There will be times where we will not make it or if your mission is well...not so interesting." Saisho admitting before beginning to walk around the group.

"And what do we get in return?" Diablo asked closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"Well...my protection from anything bad that may happen to you three of course," Saisho answered stopping right in front of Diablo with a smirk.

"What makes you think we need your protection?" Rem asked gritting her teeth and gripping her gauntlet's tightly.

"As powerful as your friend, he is not unstoppable," Saisho said backing away from the group with his hands behind his back.

"Hoo, and you think you can harm me?" Diablo asked with a grin.

"So far no one was able to even touch me," Saisho said with a confident smile while shrugging.

"Thanks to me of course," Wasabi added placing his hands behind his head grinning now.

"Do not get us wrong. I am more than capable of handling myself but none have piqued my interest to lift a hand to fight." Saisho explained while sighing in disappointment.

"You said you want to join us? Does that mean you don't know your level?" Sheera asked with a smile of her own now.

"I know my level but I try to avoid showing others what my level is. The last thing I want is more unwanted attention. There is already enough of that with the business I run already." Saisho answered looking at the elf.

"Say we take your deal. What happens if you break it?" Diablo asked opening his eyes to look at Saisho.

"If I fail to protect any of you from severe harm then I will grant one wish free of charge. Kind of like a genie but without the rules." Saisho explained while closing his eyes.

"I heard no spell can harm you Saisho. If you are who you say you are, then prove it here and now." Rem shouted taking a step forward.

"A demonstration then. So be it. Go ahead and give it your best shot Diablo, demon lord from another world." Saisho spoke swaying his hand for him to fire at him. "There is a rumor going around that says I cannot be harmed by any type of spell. This should prove that I am the real Saisho."

"Are you saying no spell can harm you?" Diablo questioned with an amused grin.

"See for yourself. And please. Don't hold back." Saisho spoke stretching his arms outwards with a smile.

"If I kill you, you only have yourself to blame," Diablo spoke raising his scepter and aiming it at Saisho. "Rem, Sheera...stay behind me."

"Wasabi..." Saisho said making Wasabi sigh and back off and sit right beside a frozen stump taking a swig of his gourd.

"Yeah yeah yeah you got this," Wasabi said with a chuckle while looking at Diablo.

"Explosion!" Diablo shouted and aimed his scepter towards Saisho.

As Diablo called the spell, the symbol for explosion appeared and was about to fire until Saisho's amulet revealed itself and opened up completely negating Diablo's spell.

"Negation? How? I thought that equipment never existed." Diablo whispered in shock before Saisho laughed and walked past Diablo and up to Rem.

"Is that real enough for you Rem?" Saisho asked with narrowed eyes before sighing and turning his back to her to walk back over to Wasabi.

"So what will it be everybody? Will you take his deal or not?" Wasabi asked standing up and dusting his rump off with his free hand.

"...we will take his deal?" Diablo spoke making Saisho turn around and look to Diablo smiling.

"That's one in agreement. And the other two?" Saisho asked looking at Sheera and then Rem.

The two looked at one another before Rem sighed and nodded his head along with Sheera who smiled and also agreed silently.

"Then it is settled. I will be joining you all on quests or missions now and again." Saisho said taking his hand and bowing his head in thanks before standing up straight and leaving with Wasabi quickly following suit.

"Are you sure it was wise to accept his deal?" Rem asked with a hint of concern in her tone of voice.

"Yes. Such an ally can prove useful in the future." Diablo answered before the three-headed back to the city.

-Day later-

Outside an eatery, Saisho and Wasabi would be sitting down eating their breakfast while looking out at the sky. Wasabi was eating a chicken leg while Saisho simply drank a hot tea for himself for now. As he was lost in thought, three figures walked up to Saisho catching his attention as his eyes slowly looked towards them.

"Saisho Musuko?" The middle figure asked revealing it to be a middle-aged woman with purple hair accompanied by two other others.

"Who's asking?" Wasabi asked looking at the women.

"Watch your tone slave! How dare you speak to Lady Baudelaire so rudely." The boy to the left of her shouted making the women sigh and before she could lecture him, Wasabi had already stood up and wrapped his hand around his neck to hold him off the ground.

"You should take your own advice into account you little shit. I am no slave! I am Wasabi Wata, bodyguard to Saisho Musuko! " Wasabi shouted before slowly gripping his hands around the boy's throat tightly.

"Saisho-san please, tell your bodyguard to let him go!" Baudelaire begged looking up at Saisho who simply took a sip of tea.

"Release him Wasabi...now," Saisho ordered in which Wasabi gritted his teeth and dropped the boy who began to cough violently while holding his bruised neck.

"You got lucky you little shit. Next time you talk to me like that and I will rip your tongue out through your teeth and shove them through your eye socket. And something tells me next time Saisho isn't going to stop me." Wasabi warned before sitting down and continued to eat his chicken legs.

"Now then, what brings you here Lady Baudelaire?" Saisho asked with a smile while setting his tea on the table.

"I heard you made a deal with a certain pantherian. You see, she is a good friend of mine." Baudelaire started before taking a seat in front of Saisho while grasping her hands together.

"Oh. And might I ask who this good friend of yours is? Could it be miss Rem Galleu?" Saisho asked tilting his head slightly while Baudelaire widened her eyes in surprise. "Please, you are not the only one who has access to information Lady Baudelaire."

"Then we can straight to the point. I want whatever deal you had with her and her friends to be nullified. For their compensation, I will be willing to pay any amount." Baudelaire said with a gentle smile.

"That is a tempting offer but I will have to decline," Saisho answered while taking his tea and taking a slight sip.

"You would turn down an offer from the mage's association?" the other mage asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It is not the biggest thing I turned down and trust me, I have had my share of deals I turned down. Although if you want me to null their deal then you will have to offer something only they can so far." Saisho said putting his tea down and placing his elbows on the table leaning forward.

"And what is that?" Baudelaire asked with narrowed eyes.

"Entertainment and amusement. Something I lost years ago. Finally, I found a group that caught my attention once more." Saisho answered as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm sure we can find a group much more interesting than the one you have now," Baudelaire said with a confident smile.

"I highly doubt that Lady Baudelaire. An elf princess who wishes to explore the world, a pantherian who has a very dark secret, and of course a very powerful demon who has enslaved them both…even if by accident. So, from my point of view, there is no group more interesting than these three." Saisho looking back at Baudelaire.

"Then we will be keeping an eye on you Mister Saisho," Baudelaire said with a disappointed tone before standing up and leaving along with the boy that Wasabi almost choked to death.

"You're going to let them spy on us?" Wasabi asked with a raised brow.

"Only if I want them to," Saisho answered with a chuckle.

"Saisho-san, why did you stop me from killing that little shit?" Wasabi asked laying his head down the table sighing before raising his head slightly to look at Saisho.

"Because it would attract unwanted attention. We already have too much unnecessary attention." Saisho answered closing his eyes.

"And if it is unavoidable?" Wasabi asked with a smirk.

"Simple. We slaughter every last one." Saisho answered opening his eyes slightly.

"By we, I am guessing you mean me?" Wasabi asked with a raised brow.

"Depends. Are you going to let me deal with any of them personally?" Saisho asked with a smirk of his own.

"NO, THEIR MINE!" Wasabi shouted while sitting up straight and slamming his left palm onto the table shacking it and gaining the attention of any who were near him.

"Very well, that answers that," Saisho said while laughing softly.

Wasabi could not help but look around him to find he was the center of attention. A heavy sigh escaped Wasabi's lips before he laid his head back down to glare at Saisho.

"You bastard," Wasabi mumbled before taking a swig of his gourd before sighing and closing his eyes.

"You started it when you raised your voice friend," Saisho said with a shrug while looking off at the distance.

"Fine, I'll give you that. Always gotta embarrass me when you get the chance." Wasabi spoke laying on the left side of his face while closing his eyes.

"Please. You do that part all on your own." Saisho spoke looking at Wasabi with a smile.

"So, anything interesting happening soon. I am literally dying of boredom here. It's been a whole day since something interesting happened. The most fun I had was nearly choking that spoiled little brat." Wasabi said with a disappointed sigh.

"Patience friend. All things come to those who wait. We have nothing but time on our hands. For now, try to entertain yourself." Saisho whispered looking to the sky with a grin.

-Day of the fallen invasion-

Saisho would be in his room within the Spider's Den looking outside as townspeople were in a state of panic. He stood in front of his window with his hands behind his back with a smile over his face. Wasabi would be up and grinning just as wide at the display of panic. Erza walked in before coming to a stop behind Saisho.

"There is an army of fallen right outside the front gates of the city. They are preparing to invade the city by brute force." Erza reported while still wearing her coat as well as her mask over her face.

"I see. So that is what all the commotion is about? No matter. I am sure Diablo can deal with the army at the front of the gate. We, on the other hand, have a different agenda." Saisho said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, finally...something fun," Wasabi whispered while rubbing his hands together.

"AN ARMY OF THE FALLEN STANDS OUTSIDE OUR BORDERS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM OR EVEN HAPPY!?" Erza raised her voice while gripping her hands into fists and taking a step forward. "Agenda? What is more important than protecting the city? Do you think a demon alone can take on an entire army by himself?"

"Hey...I can take on an army by myself..." Wasabi mumbled looking back at Erza while rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not underestimate Diablo, Erza. You are smarter than that. He is much stronger then you think." Saisho answered looking over his shoulder to Erza making her look up into Saisho's eyes before nodding and taking a step back.

"This agenda...what do you plan to do?" Erza asked making Saisho laugh slightly as he looked forward while bringing his hands to his sides now.

"Wasabi. Make your way to the back gates. The fallen are going to attack from the back as well as the front. A dirty tactic but because the main army is at the front gates...I would guess they will be sending in an elite team of fallen to take this city from the back." Saisho explained with a smile.

"An elite unit? The fallen are but brutes that charge forward without a thought. How could they have an elite task force?" Erza asked walking beside Saisho looking up at him.

"They are brutes yes but that does not mean they cannot learn. It is very rare to see elite fallen troops. One elite fallen troop is worth ten or even twenty fallen troops." Saisho answered looking down at Erza.

"And you think Wasabi can take them on?" Erza asked with an annoyed tone.

"I do not think Miss Erza...I know he can. There are only a few ways to take down Wasabi and I know them all. Sadly, the elite fallen do not have any such skills to be a threat to him." Saisho continued to explain while sighing.

"...What about you? What are you going to do?" Erza asked looking out the window now as Wasabi made his way out the door and towards the back gates of the city.

"Me? Well, I am going to be preparing countermeasures to protect a certain pantherian. It should be difficult for a fallen to get in but better safe than sorry." Saisho said with an annoyed sigh at the word sorry.

"What would you have me do?" Erza asked making Saisho slowly turn and walk past her with his hands by his sides still.

"Do as you wish," Saisho spoke making Erza smile and follow Saisho.

-Front Gate-

Saisho would be sitting on top of the front gate watching as Diablo was fighting a single fallen. A young girl with blonde hair as well as red eyes. Erza watched the fight take place taking in every attack both the fallen did as well as Diablo.

"This is one of the three that you found interesting?" Erza questioned while looking at Saisho then back to the fight.

"Patience my dear," Saisho spoke placing his finger up to tell her to silence herself with a smile.

Saisho continued to watch patiently while both the fallen and demon fought one another.

-Back gates-

Wasabi arrived at the gate to find that the small company that was stationed to guard the gate laid on the ground dead. Five fallen's stood over the bodies with every last one being toned build Panthers rather than bulky. All five fallen had no weapon on them making Wasabi look at the bodies to see each soldier were scorched, a puddle of mush, or had their limbs torn off. It was funny seeing how quick they were as well as a little impressed.

"Well done. You five really did your job fast. A normal person would be scared and even try to run away but me...I cannot help but to say how impressed and hopeful you got me." Wasabi spoke taking his gourd with his left hand and raised it to the five.

"Hopeful? For what? Dying by us?" One of the fallen asked with a grin.

"No. Giving me a good fight. I haven't had a good time for a while now. And by while I mean like...fifty years." Wasabi admitted while bringing the gourd back and taking a gulp of his liquor.

As soon as Wasabi's focus was off, one of the fallen rushed forward and brought his fist towards Wasabi's chest. Right, when he thought he had caught the stranger off guard, Wasabi only smiled before bringing his opposite hand to stop the punch completely.

"What?" The fallen attacker stuttered before looking at his fist then towards Wasabi.

"Is that all?" Wasabi asked with a disappointed tone while bringing his gourd down and placing it on his left hip. "Come on. You can do better than that."

The fallen could only grit his teeth before bringing his other fist towards Wasabi's head.

"Fire fist!" The fallen shouted before Wasabi ducked under the fist laughing.

"You call that a blazing fist?" Wasabi mocked before kicking him away while gripping his right hand into a fist.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER?!" The same fallen shouted before jumping up and using the same move. "FIRE FIST!"

"Fuck yeah! FIRE FIST!" Wasabi shouted back while thrusting his right fist towards the fallen's.

As the two of their attacks met, it did not take long before Wasabi's fist blew through the fallen's and incinerated his entire body to ash. The four remaining fallen watched wide-eyed at the display of power before Wasabi walking out of the leftover flames of his attack.

"What's wrong? Demon got your tongue? Come at me already. Show me what the pride of the fallen has to offer." Wasabi taunted before the Fallen glared at him.

"How did you know about our location?" One of the fallen asked making Wasabi sigh heavily and shake his head.

"The fuck does it matter now? We're here and we are also very much enemies. I have no reason to answer your stupid questions." Wasabi answered looking at the four until they suddenly surrounded him.

"Very well. You will not have to answer our questions. No point in asking a weak demon." A fallen taunted with a grin.

"...the fuck did you just say?" Wasabi asked looking towards the fallen that taunted him.

"Four elemental fists." Another fallen shouted before each fallen gripping their right fist and tucking it back.

With the four preparing their stance, each one began to gather a different element excluding fire. Water, air, lightning, and earth elemental energy surrounded Wasabi making him smile once more. As threatening as the attack looked, Wasabi was not scared but instead took another gulp of his liquor and cracked his neck.

"Now we're talking," Wasabi spoke and stretched his arm outwards as if asking them to hit him as hard as they could while his black sash began to emit a faint black glow.

All four fallen shouted their war cry before racing towards Wasabi and slamming their fists on to his body causing a giant explosion that caught the attention of nearby townspeople. Some even were drawn to the commotion as the dust and smoke began to clear up revealing Wasabi's, his left arm was charred, his right arm, as well as his back, had large gashes but his front was slightly bruised only for his body to begin healing swiftly. Around Wasabi laid four fallen bodies with each seeming to have died by the very element that they used to try and kill Wasabi. Two of them had their arms blown off while one had his back blown open.

"Well, that was disappointing..." Wasabi whispered before beginning to walk off unsatisfied with the fight.

One of the fallen got up revealing it to be the one that used the air fist. Panting heavily, the fallen got to his feet panting heavily holding his gut showing a large bruise. Wasabi came to a stop and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the fallen with a bored expression.

"A survivor. Whatever. I've lost interest in fighting you, weaklings. All four of you using your strongest skill could not even get me to kneel...what can you do alone?" Wasabi asked with cold dead eyes.

"That... wasn't...my...strongest attack." The fallen spoke standing up straight before getting into a karate stance.

"Oh? Is that right? Well then fallen. Show me your strongest attack." Wasabi said with a hopeful smile while turning around completely and facing the lone fallen.

"TRUE TORMENT: DRAGON KING'S FIST!" The fallen shouted before engulfing himself in violent air which surrounded himself like a shield.

"...so there are fallen that knows this style after all. And here I thought it was forgotten." Wasabi said with an almost worried smile.

"DIE!" The fallen shouted as he punched forward causing the shield that surrounded the fallen to form that of a Chinese dragon and race towards Wasabi.

Wasabi gritted his teeth and brought his left hand up before gripping it into a fist and raced towards the dragon grinning.

"TRUE TORMENT: DRAGON KINGS FIST!" Wasabi shouted as he brought his right fist forward putting his entire body into the single punch while his body was engulfed in air but seemed more visible before he fired the same Chinese dragon.

As the two attacks clashed, a powerful shockwave erupted and threw both the fallen and Wasabi backward. The fallen crashing into a nearby building while Wasabi was slammed into the wall of the city. For a second there was silence before laughing could be heard as Wasabi fell out from the hole in the wall he came from and fell face-first into the ground.

Wasabi chuckled and got up revealing his body to be covered in deep gashes but his left arm and right leg were blown off. Even though he was severely damaged, his body was quickly healing itself once more. Sighing heavily, as his limbs were healed enough, he walked his way towards the fallen while limping. As soon as Wasabi was in front of the fallen, he could only look at the remains of the fallen which was his chest and head while his other parts were blown off.

"What...are you? That attack...was just like...his..." The fallen asked panting heavily before Wasabi sighed and brought his gourd up and placed it to the fallen mouth.

"Drink this...and you'll understand." Wasabi offered making the fallen nod and take a swig of the gourd.

He widened his eyes before gulping what little he was given and began to laugh.

"...so I was right..." The fallen spoke before closing his eyes and releasing his last breath in which Wasabi sighed and nodded his head.

"So the fallen still has promise after all," Wasabi spoke as his body finished healing his wounds.

-Spider's Den-

"So Wasabi, did they show promise?" Saisho asked sipping on a cup of tea while looking out the window at the full moon.

"One out of five showed promise. The one I spoke of was even strong enough to use a style I thought was forgotten?" Wasabi answered while sitting down not taking a sip of his gourd.

"Oh? How interesting? So I made the right call in sending you." Saisho asked looking over to Wasabi smiling.

"Yes. It was satisfying to see the fallen are not as proud as they used to be. Learning other styles to them meant they were too weak to learn themselves. Stupid." Wasabi said with an annoyed sigh while looking away.

"You let him drink from your gourd?" Saisho asked looking to Wasabi's gourd then to Wasabi.

"Yes. He deserved it for showing me…a good time." Wasabi answered with a smirk.

"Very well. When the time comes things are going to get very...hectic. It is entering the time when we must reveal ourselves." Saisho warned before placing his team on the table sighing.

"So, she's coming back after all," Wasabi asked grinning.

"Yes. And when she does, we will be sure to meet her." Saisho spoke closing his eyes before standing up and walking over to his head. "Until then prepare yourself. We still do not know when and where it will happen."

"As you wish master," Wasabi spoke bowing his head before getting off the chair and walking over to his bed to lay down and rest.

-Day after Galford returns-

Saisho stood at the center of a large room waiting for Chester Ray Galford, the Lord of Faltra City. Usually, Saisho would not even bother in coming ten meters near the estate of the lord but his recent event has made him do otherwise. Wasabi sighed looking at his gourd showing it had been sealed by a spell in which he could not break and as such was much mellower than usual.

"Why exactly are we even bothering in seeing this human?" Wasabi complained trying to pull the cork off his gourd but failed.

"Because I need to have a word or two with Chester," Saisho answered looking at Wasabi with an amused smirk.

"Fine. At least let me drink some of my brew before we do anything. It's no fun without a little sip of my homemade brew of...well...paradise." Wasabi whispered the last part with a wicked grin.

"Not going to happen today Wasabi. I need you at your...well not peak but at the ready. Can't have you dying so fast in the battle to come." Saisho said looking forward. "Chester is going to give you a run for your money if you're unprepared."

"That's Lord Galford to you." A mature male's voice was heard as an older man walked out of his side door and made his way to his throne before sitting down.

His brown eyes glared at Saisho and Wasabi while his body build showed due to the sunlight seeping in through the curtain. Black combed hair swayed slightly while a hidden saber laid in wait behind his throne.

"Maybe to others...but not to me. You're a Lord Chester...not a king. Then again even if you were a king I have no reason to show any respect to a man who has no real desire to make fair deals. Such deals are always so... tasteless...and boring." Saisho replied with a bored sigh.

"You dare speak to someone of higher rank then you Saisho? I know you made a name for yourself in making foolish deals with the lower class and even more so other races. I should have you both thrown in the dungeons to rot forever." Galford said sitting up straight and narrowing his eyes.

"You can try. All you will be doing though is wasting your time and energy...as well as needlessly sacrificing your men's lives." Saisho replied with an annoyed tone while shaking his head.

"Is that so? And what's stopping me from cutting you and your slave down where you stand?" Galford asked now standing up and looking down on Saisho.

"I can answer that stupid question," Wasabi said in an almost amused laugh while walking in front of Saisho grinning. "That would be me."

"You think your demon can stand up to me?" Galford asked with a disappointed look.

"When he is drunk no...but since he hasn't had a single taste of his brew today...he is more than a match for you," Saisho answered before walking off to the aide hut not after taking Wasabi's gourd and holding on to it in his left hand.

"Then I will kill your pathetic bodyguard then I will kill you. Everyone says you are untouchable Saisho. Let's see how truthful that is after I'm done killing your bodyguard." Galford said looking at Wasabi and becoming more serious while energy began to flow from Galford's form.

Wasabi saw this and quickly jumped back with a wide smile on his face. Seeing Galford taking this fight seriously from the star made Wasabi want to play around a little while rolling his shoulders forward while gripping his hands into fists. The excitement was clear in his eyes as Wasabi chuckled while hopping up and down for a bit.

"Been a long time since I got this excited to fight someone." Let's see if you can live up to my expectations." Wasabi said with hope in his tone of voice.

Galford suddenly vanished from Wasabi's sight only to appear in front of Galford with his saber in his right hand and the blade of his saber mere inches from cutting Wasabi's head off. The sudden speed had surprised Wasabi before he brought his left arm up and gripped his fist tightly activating his passive skill and blocking Galford's saber.

"Iron skin? So your not as reckless as I expected." Galford complimented before pushing himself away from Wasabi smirking.

"What can I say? I'm something others don't expect." Wasabi replied before running towards Galford.

"You're experienced...but not experienced enough," Galford spoke running towards Wasabi.

As the two meet, Wasabi raised his right fist engulfing it in flames grinning while preparing to use his left arm as a guard.

"Fire fist," Wasabi shouted as he thrust his fist toward Galford's face.

The last thing Wasabi felt was a slight pain in his midsection before he hit the floor. Wasabi had been swiftly cleaved in half in one strike while Galford stood up sighing.

"There goes your bodyguard Saisho. So much for being unbeatable." Galford taunted looking back at the cut in half Wasabi before looking back at Saisho who did not seem concerned for his safety but smirked.

"See what happens when you play around too much? You get sloppy...and stupid." Saisho called before laughing.

"What..." Galford stopped as he heard a heavy sigh followed by the sound of feet touching the ground.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. So no playing around with this guy. I will not lie...it has been...a very long time...since I fought someone all out in this form." Wasabi said in a series tone while cracking his neck and turning to look at Galford with blood-red eyes now.

"Hoo...so you are special from other demons." Galford complimented before turning to face Wasabi once more.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Wasabi replied before standing up straight and gripping his hands into fists causing his black sash to emit faint black glow around itself and Wasabi's entire body.

"I killed you once. Don't think I can't do it again." Galford said narrowing his eyes while aiming his saber at Wasabi.

"Don't get the two mixed up human. You defeated me...you did not kill me." Wasabi corrected getting into a basic karate stance now.

"...then I will be sure that you are killed this time." Galford declared while slowly lowering his saber.

"Fire charge!" Wasabi spoke as his entire body was engulfed in flames before he ran toward Galford.

Galford stood completely still as Wasabi raced towards his direction. Once Wasabi was in reach of his saber, he swiftly moved to the left and dodged Wasabi's sudden charge by mere inches. He saw an opening and quickly went in for the kill as his saber was about to cut Wasabi's leg off. At the corner of his eyes, he saw lightning engulf Wasabi's left elbow which raced towards Galford's chest. Seeing this, Galford jumped back out of reach from Wasabi's thunder elbow.

"Skill activation without saying its name. Interesting." Galford admitted while Wasabi sighed and stood up straight before looking over at Galford smirking.

"And here I thought that'd catch you off guard," Wasabi said before laughing.

"I'm the lord of this city for a reason. Letting my guard down is one of the many things I do not do...even against a child." Galford countered while raising his blade revealing a trickle of blood on it.

Wasabi looked at the blade then down to his leg seeing a cut on his left leg with his healing at half the speed.

"My healing?" Wasabi spoke out loud before looking back at Galford.

"Why so surprised?" Galford asked with a smirk before Wasabi grinned and nudged his head for him to look at his own leg.

Galford looked own to see his leg was cut at the same spot where he cut Wasabi. He sighed and slowly looked back at Wasabi before his eyes slowly moved to his sash that was now emitting a faint glow. Seeing the sash, he took it into account before looking back at Wasabi with his sword at the ready.

Wasabi chuckled before the two ran towards each other and began to exchange attacks. Fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, and even gravity. Galford watched Wasabi use all but light-based attacks from almost any part of his body. It was challenging for Galford to take out Wasabi without taking damage as well. With a smirk, Galford slashed at Wasabi's hips before hitting him back with the butt end of his handle.

The sudden hit caused Wasabi to stumble backward before Galford unleashed a flurry of slashes but none ever hitting Wasabi. Once the flurry of slashes faded, Wasabi laughed and brought both of his fists forward, his left being engulfed in flames while the opposite was covered in lightning. As soon as Wasabi was mere inches from hitting Galford, he sidestepped Wasabi's dual fist and moved behind him to piece his blade through his back and out his chest.

"What? You'd end the fight...so soon...a tie?" Wasabi asked bringing his hands to the tip of the blade chuckling now.

"No. This is also my win." Galford corrected as he pulled his blade from Wasabi's heart causing him to fall to his knees and look around him seeing pieces of his sash.

"...it's...not...over yet. I can...still fight." Wasabi spoke as blood dripped from his mouth while gritting his teeth and trying to get up.

"No, it is over." Galford corrected before closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

A moment later, the sound of slow clapping echoed throughout the room making Galford open his eyes and look toward Saisho revealing him clapping slowly while laughing softly.

"Impressive indeed Lord Galford. You are indeed a man who holds his title...unlike many others." Saisho said looking away annoyed before looking back at Galford.

"Flattery will not save you Saisho. Without your bodyguard, you are nothing more than a defenseless noble with money." Galford spoke narrowing his eyes at Saisho while walking towards him.

"Save me? You speak as if the battle between you and him is over?" Saisho spoke with a confused look.

Galford came to a stop mere inches away from Saisho and let out an annoyed sigh while shaking his head.

"This battle was over before it began. As skilled as Wasabi was, he did not have enough experience to take me on." Galford spoke looking down on Saisho.

"Yes, it's true. He could never go all out in that form and thus showed his weakness in controlling a new body. Now for his original body, that is a completely different story." Saisho said nudging his head to Wasabi's corpse. "Don't worry. I have no intention of interfering with this battle."

Galford was about to look toward Wasabi's body until the ground began to shake and shutter.

"Reality Isolation," Saisho whispered before tapping the butt end f his scepter to the ground encasing the entire room in black energy.

In a split second, the coloring of the entire room became black and white with the only ones with color was Saisho, Galford, and the blood of Wasabi. In that instant, Galford quickly turned to Saisho with the intent to cut his head off. Just when the blade was about to cut Saisho's head off, a spike sprung from the ground and blocked Galford's blade.

"Our Fight. Is not finished. Galford. Now. The real fun. Begins." A more sinister and huskier version of Wasabi's voice spoke from behind Galford.

Galford quickly turned to look at Wasabi's body that laid on the floor and head that looked directly at him but with cold dead eyes. The pool of blood around Wasabi's corpse began to focus in one spot and form into a sphere of blood. Saisho could not help but sway his scepter in front of his form.

"Protect," Saisho whispered as a sphere of energy formed around him only to turn invisible.

The sphere of blood then exploded outward and coated Galford in blood while Saisho was left untouched thanks to his barrier which was now coated in blood. In place of a sphere curled a body that had chains wrapped around its form. Each chain moved on its own like a snake seeking out prey while the body began to straighten up and even grow in size both height and mass. Seeing what was happening before him, Galford quickly ran towards the body and began to slash at the form being made only to have one of the chains lash down and knocked Galford backward.

The body continued to mold and shift before finally finishing its form. It stood at a towering two meters tall and was bulky as a behemoth with just as many horns. Its body was crimson red with his hair long and black but yet he had white tattoos that of chains. As it opened its eyes, a vast amount of energy burst from its form revealing its pitch-black eyes void of hope and faith. Galford wasted no time in thrusting his blade towards the body's heart only this time, once the blade made contact with its skin, the saber snapped in half. Once the blade snapped in half, one of the many chains lashed down and struck Galford at his gut and launched him back into a wall.

Galford coughed up blood as he fell to the ground but landed on his feet placing his free hand over his gut gritting his teeth. His eyes darted up to glare at the figure that stood before him.

"Who or what...are you? You are not a demon..." Galford shouted his question while the form looked at Galford with narrowed eyes.

"Let me re-introduce myself, Galford. You've earned that much." The being spoke before laughing softly. "My real name is Kolroz, the wicked tormentor. One of the five heralds of Lucifer."

As soon as Wasabi revealed his true name, Kolroz released a deafening war cry. The sudden warcry caused Galford to quickly drop his saber to cover his ears and fall to his knees. As soon as the warcry had finally died off, Galford panted and raised his head to look up and find Kolroz face mere inches from his own.

"Your death will not be a swift one. I promise you this right here and right now after I'm done with you...you will know the true meaning of torment." Kolroz spoke with a wide grin.

Galford could only grit his teeth until he took hold of the broken saber he dropped a few seconds ago. Once he had the saber in his hand, he made a swift slash towards Kolroz's eyes hoping it would do something. With the saber by his side, he felt it was once again lighter thus making him look towards it to find the rest of the blade was missing. Looking back to Kolroz, he could clearly see him chewing on something before spitting out the remains of the saber before laughing.

Galford was at a loss of words before Kolroz raised his right hand over his form grinning still. Seeing the action, Galford tried to move but found his feet were chained to the ground. With his movement restricted, Galford looked up at the large hand that hovered over his form. Suddenly, a spell circle appeared under Galford in which stopped his movements completely.

"Torment," Kolroz whispered causing the spell symbol under Galford to fade away.

"What...did you do to me?" Galford asked looking at his hands then toward Kolroz glaring at him.

"It is an immortal spell. One where no matter what happens you will never die but here is the kicker, any damage you take will amplify the sense of pain by a hundred. I would tell you more about how pain is but it is...so much faster...to show you." Kolroz explained with a chuckle before he brought his hand down swiftly and made a light cut to Galford's shoulder.

The sudden cut to Galford, although light, felt as if his arm was torn off. Galford quickly brought his left hand to the wound and covered it while gritting his teeth to hold in his scream.

"Ahhh you are a tough one Galford-sama...which will make it that much more enjoyable...when I finally break you. Oh, the fun we are about to have." Kolroz whispered while bringing his hand up and swaying it upwards causing his chains to spring out of the ground and grab a hold of Galfords arms to stretch them out.

"You...monster." Galford struggled to utter only for Kolroz to sway his hand to the left causing the chains holding his left arm to tear it off forcing Galford to release a groan of pain.

"You have no idea what a monster I can be," Kolroz replied swaying his other hand in which Galford's arm was healed as if nothing happened. "Now then, shall I show you?"

-Hours later-

Galford hung upside down with his once proud and noble eyes now void of hope and strength. What was left was a husk of a once-great man now reduced to a soundless, voiceless creature. Kolroz sighed in satisfaction before looking over to Saisho who let out a loud and long yawn.

"Well, you had your fun...Wasabi. Time to get back to reality." Saisho said standing up and dusting himself off with the chains slithering away from Galford and into the ground.

"Why..." Galford whispered thus catching Saisho and Kolroz's attention.

"Why what Galford?" Saisho asked with a smile while turning to look at him.

"Why would a...herald of Lucifer...be...under the payroll...of a coward?" Galford asked making Kolroz grit his teeth and attempt to grab Galford but was stopped by Saisho who was amused by his question.

"Why would a herald of Lucifer protect someone like me? Usually, I would ignore such a question but because you lasted this long and still have your mind...somewhat intact. I will answer it." Saisho said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure that's smart? What if he talks?" Kolroz asked with concern in his voice.

"One cannot talk...if they have no voice. One cannot guide...if they cannot remember." Saisho spoke as his smile turned into a wide grin.

"...very well," Kolroz spoke bowing his head to Saisho making Galford watch.

"Let me tell you...who I really am," Saisho spoke walking over to Galford and kneeling to him while grabbing his hair and lifting him up so that he could whisper into his ear.

Once Saisho revealed his true name, Galfords eyes widened with fear finally revealing itself into his eyes before Saisho dropped his head and sighed swaying his scepter over his head.

"Dual spells. Memory Control, silence." Saisho uttered softly as Galfords voice became mute while his memory manipulated only to the point where Saisho revealed his true name.

"Is it done?" Wasabi asked in his more mellow tone while his large body curled up into a cocoon in which opened and showed Wasabi's small frail body once more.

"Yes. He will not remember my real name...but he will remember what you did to him. All we have to make sure is that he keeps it a secret...or he, as well as all those that follow him, will suffer endless torment." Saisho spoke making Wasabi smile and clap his hands.

"I like the sound of that," Wasabi said before the color of the room began to revert back to normal revealing time had completely stopped until they exited the room with Galford sitting on his throne with a dead expression.

"Now then Galford. We will take our leave. Just remember not to make the same mistake as last time...or next tie you will never escape the eternal torment that awaits you on the other side." Saisho warned before turning his back to Galford and left the estate alongside Wasabi who chuckled.

-Day of the resurrection of the demon lord-

Saisho would be in his room reading through a few scrolls while Wasabi laid on the ground with his eyes closed and gourd in his left hand. A knock at the door alerted Wasabi, causing him to sit up quickly and look towards the door. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the door opening it to reveal William on his knees in tears. Seeing this, Wasabi looked over to Saisho who made his way to William and knelt down to place his hand on Williams' shoulder.

"William...what's wrong? Where is Erza?" Saisho asked looking up to see no one else around.

"She was...killed..." William answered through his crying as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

The news caused Saisho to widen his eyes and stand up while turning around and make his way towards the window.

"Who killed her?" Saisho asked as his eyes began to water.

"...Saddler...a knight of the church..." William answered as Wasabi helped him up and guided him into their room.

"Have you found your daughters remains?" Saisho asked closing his eyes.

"No...she was executed...within the dungeons of the city...all they found were her clothes as blood...as well as body parts," William explained gritting his teeth and gripping his hands into fists.

"I want all your remaining workers to find him and tell me where he is as soon as possible. I wish to deal with him...personally." Saisho spoke opening his eyes revealing them to be hellish red while blood dripped from his left eye.

"...what about the adventurers? I have a feeling they will also be in danger." Wasabi asked looking at Saisho with a worried look.

"Keep them from harm until I find Erza's killer," Saisho answered looking over his shoulder at Wasabi revealing his hellish eyes and causing Wasabi to bow his head instantly.

"As you command Saisho-sama. I will go now." Wasabi spoke before raising his head and leaving to go meet with Diablo.

"William. I will avenge Erza's death...that I can promise you that." Saisho spoke as he continued to look out his window gritting his teeth.

-Night of the resurrection of the demon lord-

Saisho stood on the walls of the city overlooking at what seemed to be a large summoning circle in which the demon lord had fully awakened. Wasabi had failed his mission before he even began. As the demon lord rose, Saisho had teleported in front of the demon lord to find himself behind Saddler himself. The male stood at almost the same height as Saisho and had blonde spiky hair, not only that but he also had pale skin and a lean build.

"Saddler?" Saisho asked causing Saddler to turn and face Saisho with a smile.

"What do we have here? A lost lamb? Another sinner of God?" Saddler spoke with a wide grin while his two men brought out their own swords.

"Your not wrong, I am the lost lamb of God after all," Saisho spoke with a sigh while the two men looked at each other before Saddler began to chuckle.

"So your the one that was to keep the group of sinners from harm? Without your bodyguard, all you are is a man with a silver tongue. So long as we do not use magic on you, you are nothing more than an easy kill." Saddler claimed as Rem was chained to a chair while a young girl, the same size as Rem walked beside Saisho.

"Let Rem go?!" The girl commanded before she took off her robe revealing her to be a fallen but stronger than the other fallen.

"Before I answer any of your questions, are you the one called Saddler?" Saisho asked with a bored expression.

"Yes. Indeed I am Saddler, the right hand of God." Saddler claimed with a wide smile before he took one of his four swords and quickly impaled Rem in the gut with it.

The fallen girl and Saisho's eyes widened now filled with rage before Saddler began to laugh loudly. Saisho gritted his teeth and slashed his scepter forward knocking back Saddler and his lackeys away from himself and slam into the wall. Once the path was clear, the fallen raced over to Rem's side. saddler grinned and brought his remaining swords and threw them at Rem impaling her again in the gut and twice in the chest killing her instantly.

"I...failed..." Saisho spoke looking at the corpse of Rem while the fallen girl began to tear up only to have her entire form engulfed in destructive power and reformed her into a three-meter tall demon.

"YOU CANNOT HARM ME DEMON FOR I AM A LIVING GOD MYSELF! KNEEL BEFORE ME DEMON!" Saddler claimed as he opened his eyes and released his magic to try and dominate the demon lord.

What happened next caught Saddler off guard as Krebskulm looked to Saddler and broke from his spell. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees while placing his hands over his eyes.

"Does that mean...I am no god?" Saddler asked as he moved his eyes to look at the demon lord.

As Krebskulm fired a powerful beam towards Saddler, Saisho appeared in front of the beam and raised his scepter before creating a barrier. The beam slammed into the barrier and nearly destroyed it. Once the beam had faded away, Saisho turned to Saddler and grabbed his neck before teleporting himself from the church to Spider's Den. Upon appearing in Spider's Den, Saddler was immediately surrounded by workers under Williams payroll.

"William. You may do what you wish of him but take his life. Give me the pleasure of taking it away. Let his pain...last. From what your men gathered...he enjoys torturing people...show him how it is on the other side." Saisho commanded with a grin while William nodded his head.

"Where will you go?" William asked as Saddler was taken to the dungeons of the Inn.

"I have unfinished business to deal with," Saisho spoke before teleporting back to the church to find Kolroz losing against Krebskulm.

-Outside the City-

Kolroz would be on the ground panting heavily with Krebskulm standing over him also panting heavily. Diablo watched the battle of the two demons clash only to have Saisho walk over towards Krebskulm. Rem sat on the chair still with Sheera trying to heal her with potions.

"Saisho what are you doing? You cannot fight any of those demons alone." Diablo shouted trying to stop Saisho but stopped as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"This is not your fight," Saisho spoke walking towards Krebskulm with his eyes hellish red.

Krebskulm looked down at Saisho and took a step back while hissing loudly. Diablo watched in sheer shock as Saisho stood beside the beaten Kolroz.

"Master..." Kolroz spoke before Saisho nudged his head for him to retreat.

Kolroz did not question Saisho's motion and simply nodded his head before he sank into the ground leaving only himself and Krebskulm.

"Krebskulm, it has been many eons since we last met. I see...that you remember my presence." Saisho spoke narrowing his eyes while Krebskulm glared down at him.

"Saisho-san?" Diablo asked before he made his way to Rem to see what he could do.

"Take Rem and make your way to an Inn called Spider's Den. When I finish this, I will help Rem." Saisho spoke before Diablo gritted his teeth and teleported himself, Sheera, and Rem to the Spider's Den.

"Now it is only us left Krebskulm," Saisho spoke closing his eyes and sighing.

Krebskulm narrowed her eyes and raised her hands to the sky casting a powerful lightning bolt from the sky which was negated. As her spell was negated, Saisho opened his eyes and began to walk towards her while he gripped the top of his scepter. The crystal that gave Saisho his power was beginning to crack in his grip and before long shatter in his palm.

"Let us play as we used too little one," Saisho spoke widening his eyes as a large symbol appeared over her own almost three times bigger.

Saisho's form began to crack and shift before his skin became pitch black and his eyes remained hellish red. Two large horns grew from his head curving down and two large wings springing out of his back. The two wings were jet black revealing black feathers falling from his wings. A flaming crown formed over Saisho's head and hovered inches from actually touching his head. Redlining began to glow on Saisho's body, his forearms, chest, and face. His form towering over Krebskulm as he looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

-A mile away-

"What...is that?" Edelgard asked with wide eyes along with the thousands of fallen watching the event take place.

Suddenly the ground in front of the fallen began to crack before a large hand sprung out of the ground before Kolroz pulled himself out of the ground and stand before the army of fallen.

"The God of the fallen. The first of your kind and father of us all. Kneel and fear...Lucifer, God of the fallen." Kolroz declared while looking down at the fallen.

"Lucifer? He was but a myth, one to bring absolute chaos and hell in this world. One that even the demon lords chose never to challenge." An owl looking fallen spoke looking at the demon said to be Lucifer.

"As one of Lucifers five heralds, I can promise you. That is Lucifer who stands before us." Kolroz shouted making the fallen look at one another before bowing insight of the return of Lucifer.

Kolroz narrowed his eyes before looking back towards the field to see a human girl walk towards them.

"And who is this human?" Kolroz asked glaring at her while she walked up with a wicked smile on her face.

"I am..." She could not finish before she was snatched up by Kolroz and held in his hand.

"You are the one responsible for failing my mission!" Kolroz shouted causing her to scream in pain as he tightened his grip on her form.

"Kolroz! What is the meaning of this? If it not for her, both Krebskulm and Lucifer would not have returned!" The female fallen shouted making Kolroz slowly look towards her which quickly silenced her.

"You think Lucifer wished to reveal himself here and now? This world will be his...in time...but not today nor tomorrow. His wish was to remain hidden and prepare for the coming war." Kolroz explained before looking back at the human.

"Coming war? What war?" The girl asked again but in a more worried tone while looking at the ground.

"The war against heaven. We...are not yet ready to battle them...and due to your actions. It only proves we are nowhere near being ready for the war against heaven." Kolroz lectured causing some of the fallen to stand up and release a loud shout of disagreement.

"We are more than ready to go to war against heaven." The fallen girl shouted now looking up at Kolroz.

"Is that so? Speak your name girl." Kolroz spoke looking back at her narrowing his eyes.

"Edelgard. Lieutenant of the fallen army." Edelgard introduced before placing her hand over her heart and bowing her head only to look back up at Kolroz.

"And you...are allied with this fleshling?" Kolroz asked looking at the human woman before squeezing her body to cause her to let out a loud yelp of pain.

"YES! Please, release her." Edelgard asked kneeling in which Kolroz sighed and released his grip on her and watching as she fell to the ground.

Edelgard quickly ran over and caught her before she touched the ground and laid her softly on the dirt.

"Do not let her speak unless I allow it. She will be judged by Lucifer himself when he is finished." Kolroz spoke looking back to the battle of Lucifer and the demon lord Krebskulm.

-Graveyard-

Lucifer watched as Krebskulm tried to punch him but every time she failed as he simply redirected her assault with a sway of his hand. Krebskulm released an annoyed growl before jumping back and raising both hands over her head once more as lightning began to gather in the palm of her hands. Before she could fire her spell, Lucifer's chest opened up revealing a third eye in which negated her spell while he moved forward and brought his palm forward with lightning of his own. As soon as Lucifer's palm connected with Krebskulm's gut, she was launched backward only for her to backflip and land on her feet gritting her teeth.

"Spells are forbidden in my presence, I alone decide if you may use them or not" Lucifer spoke narrowing his eyes.

Krebskulm gripped her claws into fists before releasing a loud roar only to close her jaw and charge another attack. With a quick build-up, Krebskulm released darkness breath towards Lucifer who simply raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. A large gate sprung from the ground which was the same size as Lucifer and opened, quickly absorbing the attack before sinking back into the ground. Once the gate sank into the ground Lucifer would be nowhere in sight.

Krebskulm looked around, turning around and even looking up to find no trace of Lucifer. Suddenly, a soft pressure was felt on her right shoulder in which she instantly turned expecting it to be Lucifer but instead found it to be a compressed sphere of rock. Once she saw it, the rock had exploded and made her head jerk to the left where Lucifer stood with his hands by his side.

"Submit Krebskulm. Like before...you cannot defeat me." Lucifer spoke raising his right hand to his chest before dropping it.

The ground under Krebskulm suddenly collapsed forcing her to jump back and look at the hole that suddenly appeared. She looked back at Lucifer and released another roar before she raced towards Lucifer again only to have her jump up and try to grab Lucifer. As she was in reach of Lucifer, she found herself suddenly looking up at the sky before crashing down into the ground.

"Your magic is impressive...but not enough to even go against me," Lucifer said looking at Krebskulm with narrowed eyes.

She laid there before getting back up to her feet and aim her right hand at Lucifer once more.

"Rem." Lucifer spoke causing Krebskulm to stop in her tracks. "I can bring her back from the dead."

Krebskulm eyed Lucifer before she looked to the ground as if wondering if it was possible only to shake her head and release a roar of rage.

"Normally it would be impossible but to me, it is no easier than a snap of my fingers," Lucifer spoke as he swayed his hand and created what seemed to be the body of Rem before Krebskulm.

Krebskulm eyes widened at what was before her and walked over to the figure before reaching her hand out to embrace her form. Once she tried to touch Rem's form, it shattered into pieces leaving Krebskulm frozen still. Lucifer took this chance to bring both his hands to her head and widen his eyes. Lucifer let out a deafening scream causing Krebskulm to fall to her knees and bring her own hands to Lucifers to try and pry them away from her head but to no avail.

It did not take long before her hands fell to her sides as she looked up into Lucifer's eyes. Her rage began to fade with each passing second before finally her form was reverted to her smaller form in which Lucifer caught her as if she were his child. Krebskulm looked up into Lucifer's eyes with tears still in her eyes.

"Can you...really bring her back?" Krebskulm asked before Lucifer brought his other hand to her face smiling.

"Of course little one. Shall we go?" Lucifer asked making Krebskulmnod her head.

-Spider's Den-

Lucifer appeared within his room where Diablo and Sheera waited patiently for them. As big as he was before, it was not hard to control his size as well as his wings. Now at the same height as Diablo, he made his way to Rem's dead body and brought his hand over her heart.

"Resurrect," Lucifer whispered as Rem's eyes shot open before sitting up quickly and gasping for air.

This caused Krebskulm and Sheera to quickly wrap their arms around her crying their hearts out in joy while Diablo looked at Lucifer in shock once more.

"Such a spell...should not exist at all...who are you?" Diablo asked narrowing his eyes while Lucifer sighed and walked to the doorway.

"For now I am Saisho Musuko...that is all you are getting from me. As for your wish, I have already granted it by resurrecting your friend there." Saisho said with a smile as his form swiftly shifted back to his human form once more before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Diablo asked making Saisho stop in his tracks and look at him.

"I have some unfinished business to tend to. Please, don't wait for me. As guests of mine, you may have this room tonight, I have a feeling you will be getting more company tonight. Of course, if you hear screaming...ignore it." Saisho warned before walking off.

-Back to Kolroz-

The fallen watched as Krebskulm and Lucifer vanished from sight causing an uproar of almost every fallen. It did not take long before the owl instantly brought his full attention to Kolroz with his claws gripped tightly into fists.

"...you wish to challenge me, owl boy?" Kolroz asked slowly turning his attention to the owl-like fallen while narrowing his eyes.

The owl fallen tilted his head and then looked over his shoulder seeing half of the fallen were ready to also charge at Kolroz. With a confident nod, the owl fallen looked back at Kolroz and flew towards him followed by most of the fallen army.

"Domination," Kolroz whispered causing every fallen that dared tried to challenge him to fall to the ground hard.

"What...is this?" The owl asked making Kolroz chuckle.

"As if you or any fallen could even hope to challenge me. In this form, no fallen can harm me nor disobey my command. Those who know their place are not under this spell...yet...those of you who wished to challenge me...will suffer like any others...if it were different times at least." Kolroz spoke looking back to the city allowing the fallen that were on the ground to push themselves up.

"What...do you mean?" Edelgard asked looking at Kolroz confused.

"A war is coming and when it does, we will need as many soldiers as well can to fight in it. Heaven will attack and when they do...we best bring everything we have. Even with Lucifer, we are outnumbered a thousand to one. The best thing we can do...is build up our armies as fast as we can. That means no more attacking kingdoms thoughtlessly. Is that understood?" Kolroz commanded with a booming voice which made the fallen army bow their heads as well as Edelgard and the other fallen.

"We shall gather our forces Kolroz," Edelgard spoke before Kolroz himself nodded his head and shifted back to his smaller demon form.

"Good. I must return to our master and watch over him." Wasabi spoke sinking into the ground once more.

-Spider Den's hidden dungeon-

At the dungeon of Spider's Den, Saddler would be chained up to an iron pole with his face severely cut only to have a healer heal his wounds so that he would undergo more torture. Once Saisho showed up, Saddler was currently being healed with William watching from the side gripping his walking stick tightly.

"William." announced his presence causing Saddlers healing to stop.

"Saisho-san," William spoke without taking his eyes off Saddler.

"Anything?" Saisho asked with his hands behind his back.

"Nothing. Ever since you brought him here, he has said nothing. He screams, he cries, and he groans but he hasn't said a single word." William answered making Saisho walk forward while William called off his workers for now.

"Lucifer. It has been eons...brother." An angelic voice spoke coming from Saddler's lips as he raised his head to look at Saisho as time stopped completely around them with only Saddler and Saisho being able to move.

"...Micheal..." Saisho spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. We have Erza within the gates of heaven." Saddler spoke with a gentle smile.

"Gates of heaven? When does heaven kidnap people?" Saisho spoke taking a step forward gripping his hands into fists.

"Oh brother, you misunderstand. We did not kidnap her, we simply allowed her to join her mother and father in the kingdom of heaven." Saddler replied with a soft chuckle.

This caused Saisho to widen his eyes and ease up on his hands.

"Come now brother, do you think that you escaped fathers sights ever since you came here?" Saddler asked with a soft laugh.

"No matter where I go he will always watch me. What's it to you brother? You are not here just to tell me that are you?" Saisho asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, I came to warn you brother...that war is coming. Heaven's armies will descend from the sky and purge this whole world. Father's armies are ready...are yours?" Saddler asked with a smirk before Saisho brought his hand up and punch Saddler but was blown back by a blinding light that engulfed Saddler's entire body.

In Saddler's place stood a tall male clad in golden armor and two large angelic wings spread out.

"Micheal...still wearing that armor father gave you?" Saisho spoke standing up and cracking his neck.

"The armies of heaven are coming brother and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Enjoy your time with these beings...in a year's time, the armies of heaven shall rain down on this world." Micheal spoke before crouching down and launching himself up vanishing into the blinding light with everyone being able to move once more.

Where Saddler was chained laid nothing but a pile of ash.

"Saisho-san...what's going on?" William asked looking around.

"War is coming William," Saisho answered turning and walking towards the exit.

"A War? With who?" William asked following Saisho.

Saisho came to a stop and looked over his shoulder at William as Wasabi appeared beside him with a wide grin.

"Heaven," Saisho spoke before looking forward and leaving the dungeon.

And that is it for now until How NOT to summon a demon lord season 2 anime pops up. I'll give it a year or so^^

I do not expect this story to have a lot of likers but this one just popped up in my mind so...yeah I just throw it in to see what it looked like and see what others will see it for^_^


End file.
